


Rough Day?

by Serlenia



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Human AU, Lapis and Peridot being detectives, Short One Shot, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serlenia/pseuds/Serlenia
Summary: Lapis just finished a tough day at work getting nowhere on her case. Maybe some Camp Pining Hearts is in order? Of course, binging this show isn't complete without our favorite tech nerd!
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli & Peridot (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 3





	Rough Day?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a prompt I completed for a group. They came up with the whole Diamond Corp idea along with Peridot and Lapis being detectives for the police. I just had to write a prompt using the info.   
> This has sat in my files for a while now and I was like... ya know what? Why not?
> 
> Basically Diamond Corp are the three diamonds doing sketchy things. Lapis and Peridot are working to uncover their evil deeds and expose them.   
> But of course, they are still Lapis and Peridot and so moments like this happen :)

Lapis dropped the files on her coffee table and flopped onto the couch next to it, laying down. Sighing loudly, she closed her eyes and rubbed her temples trying to get rid of the headache slowly building in intensity. It seemed like the more she looked into Diamond Corp, the more shit she uncovered. One cover-up seemed to lead to three or more. It was never-ending.

At this point, she just wanted to crack open a wine cooler and watch some more Camp Pining Hearts. Maybe she would even invite Peridot over since she was the one who got her addicted to the stupid show, although she would probably just get lectured for bringing home files again. Maybe she would just take a quick nap instead before she delved into the files again.

She just started to doze off when a knock at the door had her bolting upright. “Goddammit.” She grumbled as a sharp pain raced through her head. She sat there for a moment, holding her head as she breathed through the pain. There was another knock as she slowly stood up. “Yeah, yeah. Hold on!” she yelled out, as loud as she dared with her head pounding away.

She reached the door and opened it just as the person on the other side was getting ready to knock again. Normally she was more paranoid, but she would recognize Peridot’s knock anywhere. The weirdo always had to knock exactly three times in a row, each time she knocked.

“Yo,” she greeted Peridot, walking away from the door in search of her pain meds she kept in one of the kitchen cabinets. Obviously, she wouldn’t be getting a nap in today.

“Er… did I… interrupt something?” Peridot asked stepping into the apartment and closing the door behind her. She watched Lapis dig through the cabinets.

“My nap,” Lapis replied, shortly. She let out a sigh of relief as she found the bottle she was looking for and took out four pills, swallowing them back dry. She looked around her kitchen and saw a half-empty bottle of wine chilling on the counter. Shrugging, she took the bottle and chugged some of the wine before putting it back. She turned back around to see Peridot watching her cautiously.

She snorted and sat back down on the couch, patting the seat next to her.   
  
Peridot took the invitation and scurried over, sitting down. “Sorry to bother you. I know you just came off a shift, but I found something interesting in the last case we were looking at together and thought you should be aware-” Peridot started before she stopped, staring at something on the coffee table.

Lapis was confused before she realized the files were still there. ‘ _Fuck!’_ she thought, ‘ _Here we go.’_

“Are those… case files?” Peridot asked, her eyes narrowing as she looked at the files and then back up at Lapis.

Lapis groaned, running a hand through her hair. “Ugh, okay. Yes, those are case files. I couldn’t work on it in that office anymore.” She complained.

“Lapis. You know that could ruin our whole case, right? It would be different if you brought your laptop home. You know, that piece of technology that’s encrypted so no one but you can get into it?” she lectured Lapis.

“Yes, I know!” Lapis exclaimed, rolling her eyes. “But I hate technology.” She grumbled, folding her arms.

“Oh, don’t be a child,” Peridot told her. “Technology was made to make your life easier, not harder! Why the advancements we’ve been making could mean great things for future cases. Just think-” Peridot’s technology rant was halted as a hand was suddenly shoved over her mouth. She let out an indignant shriek as she pulled Lapis’s hand away.

Before she could scold her though, Lapis started to speak, “Can you please not right now. I’m trying to keep my headache from becoming a migraine.” She asked Peridot.

Peridot huffed but complied. She sat there quietly for a moment. “Well, I guess I should come back later when you aren’t indisposed.” She sniffed, standing up and straightening out her clothes. She started walking to the door that would lead her back out into the hallway.

“Oh really, that’s too bad.” Lapis started, “I was thinking of binging Camp Pining Hearts for a few hours.” she said, nonchalantly. She glanced at Peridot from the corner of her eyes, watching as she stopped and turned slightly back towards the couch.

“Oh… what season?” Peridot asked.

“Season three of course,” Lapis said, showing off a confidence that wasn’t usually present to most people. “It’s the only season that really matters.” She said matter-of-factly.

“Well of course!” Peridot exclaimed as she turned back and walked over to the couch, making herself comfortable. “It’s the season where Percy finally realizes that Catherine is a backstabbing bitch! It completes the whole show and opens it up for Sarah to finally confess her feelings to Percy.” She said as Lapis started up the beginning of season three.

“You don’t have anywhere to be?” Lapis asked before she started the show.

“No, I was going to head home after my discussion with you to work on some proposals. Those can wait a few hours. CPH always comes first!” she told her.

“Heh, nerd.” She said, smirking when Peridot sent her reproaching look.


End file.
